Chapter 82
|romaji= Shisutāzu Wō Gokaisen |cover=Nino Nakano |volume=10 |pages=20 |date_released=April 17, 2019 |story_arc= |anime_episode= |new_character= |previous=Chapter 81 |next= Chapter 83 |arc =Kyoto Trip Arc }} |Shisutāzu Wō Gokaisen}} is the eighty-second chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series. |Negi Haruba's teaser for Chapter 82. Summary Itsuki still tries to jog Fuutarou's memory about what happened 5 years ago. Due to this, he is starting to remember past events. Back in the hotel, Nino comes in to Miku's room and starts to encourage her. Meanwhile, Ichika drags Fuutarou away once again while disguising as Miku. Story Impact * The Photo and The Charm was taken and bought in Kiyomizudera. * Nino gives some encouragement to Miku. * Ichika, disguised as Miku, drags Fuutarou away once again. Chapter Notes * Itsuki uses polite speech pattern even during her sleep-talking. * The Photo was taken in Kiyomizudera. * The Charm was bought in Kiyomizudera. * Nino disguises as Miku for the first time. * The School Staff is aware of the peeping tom incident. * Miku feels pessimistic whenever she want to tell Fuutarou about her feeling. * Miku mentions "fair fight", something Fuutarou told him back in Chapter 29. * Miku labels Ichika and Nino as someone cute, sociable, and popular with guys. * Nino indirectly tells Miku about her confession. Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplets to know about the confession (the first is Ichika who listened to the confession). * Miku also indirectly tells Nino about her confession. Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to know about the confession (the first is Ichika who listened to the confession). * Miku is aware that she put things off with excuses. * Yotsuba realized that Itsuki may hide things from her. * Ichika, disguised as Miku, drags Fuutarou away once again. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Itsuki Nakano * Nino Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Fuutarou Uesugi * Glasses Teacher * Miku Nakano * Ichika Nakano Quote * "Does it matter when to fall in love?" - Nino Nakano * "I've never been in love before, so i have no idea what's wrong and what's right... All I know, is that no one loves him more than I do." - Nino Nakano * "We're Quintuplets... If I'm cute, then obviously you are too!" - Nino Nakano Trivia * Miku is seen crying for the first time. She is the last Nakano Quintuplets shown to cry in the series, the first is Itsuki (Chapter 17), then Ichika (Chapter 27), Nino (Chapter 43), and later Yotsuba (Chapter 56). So far, only Miku and Itsuki never cry in front of Fuutarou. * This is the first time Itsuki got her picture taken alongside with only Fuutarou. This is the third time both having their picture taken together (the first is Chapter 7 with Raiha, the second is Chapter 68's group photo). * In Chapter 40 & 45, Miku disguised as Nino to gain access to Nino's room. In this chapter, Nino disguised as Miku to gain access to Miku's room. * Negi's Shoe Panel: ** page 2: arrival ** page 14: leaving References es:Capítulo 82